I Don't Play Games
by SkittleLuvr.x3
Summary: Adriana is a new patient in Smith's Grove Sanitarium. She has a very hard time trusting people, but you never know who's your friend, and who isn't. Story rated M for swearing, adult situations no sex , and slight gore not to me, but you never know .
1. Meeting Doc

**Author's Note: This is my first Halloween fan fiction, so any feedback would be appreciated. Michael may not appear in this one, since this chapter will be more about setting the feel of the story and character first, but the second one will be up very soon. I don't own Halloween or anything related except Adriana Hart. Story rated M for swearing, adult situations (no sex), and slight gore (not to me, but you never know). Next chapter will be out sometime tomorrow if I get a review or two that lets me know I'm not wasting my time, and it'll be much longer. I write about 8-10 pages, this was about 4 pages. Oh and Adriana is 17 years old and Michael is 20 years old, so it'll be about a year when he escapes for Laurie, and no, I won't be writing 365 days ha, Enjoy!**

Ashen, bleached, chalky, pallid, and dull; all words to describe the white abyss that surrounded me. I felt like a damn science experiment, what with all the watching, poking, and prodding. To the left beside a wall is a bed, frumpy and uncomfortable. Facing the bed is a high up 6 x 6 barred, window in which the daylight had shown through, and in the corner of the room was a camera that recorded my every move.

I wasn't provided nor permitted anything that could be potentially harmful, say a paper clip. I was currently on suicide watch; the reason I was admitted into Smith's Grove in the first place, but I'll get into that later.

"Miss Hart? Miss Hart! Are you even listening to a word I'm saying to you?" Dr. Jergens asked visibly irritated.

I continued to stare at him with an emotionless mask, a mask that I've made personally just for times like these. For years, I've put up a certain front, walls that no one yet has been able to tear down. They protected me from any harm, whether it is embarrassment or threats. I'd lie, fight, stay silent, anything to prevent anyone from penetrating my inner sanctum. It's not like anyone actually cares enough to try, so why should I let them in? There's no point what so ever. They could keep me here forever, it's not like I have anywhere else to be or anything else to do.

"You know what Miss Hart? I've had it. How am I supposed to help you if you don't let me or give me anything to work with? How do you expect to get back into the real world if you don't cooperate?" He tried yet again.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I don't want nor need your help Dr. Jergens?" I countered monotonously.

"Well, you've made that obvious, so I've decided to let go. This will be our last session together, and tomorrow you'll meet your new psychiatrist. Goodbye Miss Hart." He bid farewell for the last time.

He shut the door leaving me to my thoughts. He was the second psychiatrist and counting. I'd talk to them about random and unrelated junk like my favorite color or food etc… but that was about it. They were all trained to look, talk, and act the same way. As long as they got paid, they didn't care. They didn't want to help, they only did what they were told, and that was that. I was right up there on the list of hopeless patients, behind Michael Myers of course. The nurse came and brought me back to my quarters where she gave me my medications and such. I wondered who my next 'doctor' would be.

The next day, I was yet again retrieved to meet my new psychiatrist. I sat down across from an old looking man with white hair and friendly blue eyes, eyes that would normally be icy and full of life, but were now worn full by stress and basically life itself.

"Hello Miss Hart, I'm Dr. Loomis." He introduced himself.

I didn't reply yet, I wanted to see what his 'style' was first.

"Do you know why you're here today Miss Hart?" He pressed on.

"Yes." I stated simply.

"And why is that? Would you mind explaining Miss Hart?" He asked, nearly begging me with his eyes to talk.

I pulled up the sleeves to my blue, standard, Smith's Grove, shirt to reveal several scars and bruises on my wrists going up to my mid-lower-arm. They were of all colors of light brown to a murky yellow to a dark purple, all different lengths and depth; it was almost as if they were telling the story of my life. Some were self-inflicted, others were well, use your imagination.

"Ah yes, Miss Hart. That is why we're here today. Tell me, how did you get these scars?"

"Adriana." I said.

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"My name is Adriana, please address me as such." I answered.

Before he could start again, I interrupted, "Look Dr. Loomis. I know why I'm here; I know why you're here. I don't feel like playing games with neither you nor anyone else. I don't need your help or anyone else's, I could care less if I get out of here or not, and I don't appreciate being treated like another one of your guinea pigs." I said.

"Adriana, I'm not here to play games either, and I can see why you would see as such-"I interrupted again.

"Oh cut the crap, you're not here to help. I've heard that a million times, and quite frankly, I'm sick of hearing it." I spat.

**Dr. Loomis's POV**

When Adriana Marcia Hart walked into the room, it was like déjà vu with Michael Myers all over again. I looked into her emerald green eyes and saw nothing. No emotion, no will, no strength, nothing. Her shoulders slumped in her chair showed that she was used to the curriculum and that she was going to respond as such. She, like Michael, in a way, tried taking a life. The only differences were that Adriana tried taking her own, and unlike Michael, she did not succeed, thus, she was in Smith's Grove.

I could tell that she was hiding within herself; she didn't want to come to terms to what she did. Yes, she knows right and wrong, black from white, rules, regulations, etc… but I'm not so sure she's as hopeless as people say she is. I took her case along with Michael's as they were the same, yet very different. I've learned from my mistakes, and I'm not here to play games like she said I am. She was putting up a front, and I will get to her if it's the last thing I do. I won't give up on her, like Michael, never again. Different cases call for different approaches, and I knew that Adriana would not deny what she did and thus here I am.

**Adriana's POV**

"How exactly did you get these scars?" Dr. Loomis repeated and seemed more determined.

Ah, he decided not to heed my warning, well, two can play at this game.

"A shick quatra razor, paper cutters, scissors, glass, cigarettes, you name it doc." I said amused, pushing my long medium brown hair back.

"So you're saying that they were all your doing?" He tried clarifying.

"Some yes, but the rest, you'll have to ask Daddy." I replied giving a rueful smirk.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened that night Adriana?" He asked me to recall that fateful night.

**Flashback**

_"Oh princess, come to daddy will ya, I only want to play." My father drawled._

_Behind the counter I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my breathing. _

_'I don't fucking think so Frank, not this time, not ever again.' I thought to myself anger and fear boiling. _

_Annoyed Frank continued, "Look bitch, we're doing this __**my**__ way whether you like it or not. Why don't you make this easier on yourself and come out while you still can because when I find you, there will be hell to pay!" He hollered, his voice echoing through the house._

_When his head was turned, I grabbed a kitchen knife and slashed viciously on his upper back, resulting in a deep gash that was now gushing blood, I could've sworn I almost hit the bone. He let out a painful bellow that rang in my ears. With the knife in my hand I tried running past him but he grabbed my forearm. _

_"Oh you just cost yourself food for a week you dirty whore!" Ignoring his pain, he punched me in hard in the ribs. _

_I heard a sickening crack, over and over again as he kicked my mid-section furiously, only pausing to yelp yet again when I stabbed the back of his calf. I rolled on my back and took advantage of the moment. Holding my stomach, I ran as fast as I could into the bathroom. He was now in a rage, screaming my name. He limped up the stairs and tried opening the locked door only to end up slamming it and trying to ram it open. _

_I've had enough at this point, of everything, of my this room, this house, my father, the beatings, the rape, the screams, the fights, school, my life, everything. I gave up, I was sick of fighting. I carved my wrists repeatedly, ignoring the stinging wet sensation. When the door finally gave in, I was passed out and police sirens could be heard in the background. The neighbors called due to hearing screams and numerous crashes. My father went into the next room to try and clean himself up, leaving me there to bleed out on the floor in fetal position with a knife by my side. _

_When the police came, he claimed that I did everything to him and the house and finally took my own life when I was to be caught. The police believed him, and once I was brought to the hospital, it was decided that I was to be institutionalized. That took a little while though for me to recover from four broken ribs and wrist, a sprained ankle, numerous gashes on my wrists and several bruises. _

"So, you're telling me that it was all your father's doing and not your own?" Dr. Loomis asked.

"Most of it yes, if you don't like the truth, get the fuck over it because I don't have to justify myself or actions to you or anyone else." I growled.

"Adriana, I believe you." He said.

"I don't care what you think, Frank is full of bullshit and you can shove that pen right up your- what? What did you just say?" I asked shocked.

"I said I believe you, I never did understand, I mean, how could you break four ribs on your own and trash the entire house?" He asked skeptically.

I was still flabbergasted.

'Someone actually believed me? Someone was actually on _my_ side? Too bad, that wasn't enough to change things.' I told myself so I wouldn't get my hopes up.

"Well, this is it for today Miss. Ha-, Adriana; I'll see you again Wednesday." He said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

I nodded and was escorted back to my room.

'Looks like my mask needs fixing,' I sarcastically told myself.

**Dr. Loomis's POV**

'Well, that was very informative.' I thought to myself.

I knew her father's story somehow didn't make sense, but this is just the beginning, now if only Michael would be more open.

This might not do very well for Michael's case, but Adriana needs someone to listen to, someone that won't object, some one she could trust. He knew the perfect person for _that_ job, and the wheels inside his head started turning.


	2. This Was Going To Be Fun

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's me again! Thank you for your reviews, here's the second chapter, if people review; I have most of the third one written. Also, if anyone has any ideas or preferences or whatever, feel free to review or message them. I don't own Halloween or anything related, only Adriana. Enjoy!**

The next morning, I lied on my bed feeling groggy and nauseated. I curled my legs to my chest and reminisced about my life, back in the good ole' days. My mother, father, and I were having our annual 4th of July barbeque in our backyard.

I vaguely remembered the calming smell of roses and lilies in full bloom, the freshly painted patio, and my father's famous chili-cheese, onion, mustard hotdog deluxe. I remembered the sounds of children laughing and playing tag in the yard, the tip-tap sounds of my cousins playing hopscotch in the driveway, and the playful bantering of my parents; music to my ears.

I loved the feel of the sun radiating of my skin or the cold, refreshing lemonade going down my throat on a hot day. There was the feeling like nothing could go wrong and that my life was absolutely perfect. I recalled the flutter in my tummy when my childhood crush Ricky said my name, or the exhilarating feeling of literally being hoisted of the ground by my father playing helicopter.

I was only a mere seven year old.

Several knots of fear in my stomach, and the urge to go puke, my breath was caught in my throat; my blood pressure rising. I had a slight headache and my palms were clammy. I inhaled slowly through my nose, and exhaled through the mouth, I was ready.

_"Come on princess, you can do it. I know you can. Make Mommy and Daddy proud." My daddy assured me soothingly. _

_I gave him a quick thank you, hug, and smile. _

_'I could do this, I have to do this. I'm strong, come on girl, you can do it.' I told myself, my words mixing with Daddy's. _

On the same day, I smiled as I felt a rush of adrenaline go though me after I felt the sensation of Ricky's lips on my own. My very first kiss; I was so excited. The excitement to tell my mommy was almost over-whelming.

I was 11 years old on my first day of middle school.

A slight cough brought my out of my stupor. It was my nurse ready to give me my medication. I took my pills and finally remembered where and who I was now. I was a current resident of Smith's Grove – Warren County Sanitarium, and I was broken, no longer the once happy-go-lucky little girl I used to be. I was Adriana Marcia Rose Hart. I was cracked, shattered, wounded; broken. I was left alone to die.

As if by a forceful magnetic pull, my eyes were drawn down to my physical imperfections. Blemishes, scars, that may heal on the outside, but on the inside, they would haunt me forever and as long as I ever live.

Before the night of question, I cut quite frequently. The touch of the cold, steel, blade tracing yet another 'chapter' of my life, per say, the warm, sticky, crimson colored liquid reminded my that I was still alive. The metallic scent and taste reminded me I was still human. The painful stinging sensation reminded me I was still able to feel, and told me I could still feel pain.

There was still blood pumping through my veins, still oxygen being transformed into carbon dioxide. It was my only friend that stayed with me through thick and thin, was there for me when I needed it most, through life and death.

I was yet again pulled out of my thoughts. It was time for another meeting with Dr. Loomis. He may think I'm going to participate or whatnot like last time, but I was caught off-guard.

He was playing the game with the 'I understand,' and the 'I believe you,' routine. I wasn't about to fall for that again. I slipped up before and it wasn't going to happen again, not over my dead body. I was led back into the familiar room.

Dr. Loomis was there, but so was someone else. He had medium skin, dirty blonde-dark brown, should length, hair. His hair covered his entire face almost like a fortress; that no one dare try to get past. He was very tall, and even while sitting in a chair, he still loomed over Dr. Loomis and I.

"What's up Doc, Godzilla?" I asked lazily, dubbing the muscular figure.

"I'm well Adriana, and you?" Dr. Loomis asked politely.

"Well you know, bloated like a blimp, my back aches as does my head, angry, sad, and happy. I have the cramps from hell, tired, hungry,- " He cut me off.

Dr. Loomis chuckled under his breath.

"Ah, that's enough Adriana." He said.

I smirked.

"Now, do you know who this is?" He asked gesturing toward the 20-something-year- old slumped in his chair next to me. I didn't think he was paying any attention, but then again I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

"Yup," I said blowing my bangs out of my face with a huff.

He made an unreadable expression.

"That's Godzilla in the flesh, duh." I replied with a fake 'duh' tone.

Before he could start, I continued.

"I mean look at him, he looks like Big Foot! He's huge! I'm surprised myself he didn't break the chair! How could I not know he is?" I exclaimed.

The man turned to me like he wanted to tear me limb from limb, but I detected a hint of amusement in his dark brown eyes at Dr. Loomis's face that was now almost red.

"Adriana, this is Michael Myers." He concluded.

I was a bit surprised, but I did well to not show it. I knew exactly who Michael Myers was, but I decided to yank Doc's chain a bit and play stupid.

"Oh my god, what the, Holy fish paste! You're the real Michelle Myers! You're my idol! I want to be exactly like you when I grow up! How do you do it? Man, I love you girl!" I gave a fan girl squeal.

"I like, so totally love you work Michelle! Can I like so totally, like, have an autograph?" I continued.

Michael seemed border-line pissed off, but I somehow got the feeling he knew what I was doing by looking at Doc's enraged face. I could have sworn I saw light traces of a smug smirk on his features, but it was gone as fast as it showed up.

Dr. Loomis looked like he was trying to hold himself back, giving an agitated sigh.

"No! That's Michael Myers!" He nearly screamed at me.

His face contorting into another unreadable expression, only his face was red and smoke could be coming out of his ears.

This was very entertaining.

"Oh. Who's he?" I tilted my head to the side like an oblivious idiot.

"Adriana! Be serious! Do you know why Michael is here?" He started again.

Good, my plan was working. I wasn't about to make this easier on Doc, so I continued to play the game.

With my best serious face I said, "What did he rob a store? Attacked on old lady? J-walk in the street or not pay his parking ticket?"

His face was hilarious, but I was getting a bit fed up. How long was he going to keep this up?

"What's the point Doc?" I asked.

"Don't answer that, I already know. You want to use me as an experiment with Michael, is that right? Well, I don't want any part of it. By the way, I win." I ranted with a bored expression.

"What Adriana? What did you win? I'm sorry but that's not why he and I are here today." He said a tad confused.

"Then why?" I asked impatiently, patience wasn't one of my virtues.

"I brought you both here because you're both different in every way possible, yet very similar. Scientifically speaking, you two in a way, complete one another." He explained.

I snorted trying to hold back my laughter, was this guy loony?

"You sound like a fortune cookie Doc, or Dr. Phil." I said rolling my eyes.

Michael and I quickly glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing I presumed; then glared at Dr. Loomis.

"Well, I assume that both of you agree that you both aren't very fond of me right now," He chuckled again.

"Doc, I say this because I care about you. Are you alright? Are you drunk or high, under any influence? I think you need to be here as well," I mocked.

"What do you think Michael? Are we _soul mates_?" I asked, nearly about to burst.

He simply flipped me the bird. I nudged him hard in the shoulder and wagged my finger in his face.

"Hey! That was not very nice Mr. Do you need a timeout?" I asked in a motherly tone.

I only did this because he was in chains, and a good thing to, because he stood up ready to attack me. I finally let myself go and bust out laughing. I fell onto the floor rolling; I didn't know what was wrong with me at this point. About five minutes later, I composed myself.

"See Doc, he doesn't like me very much." I nodded at him and the guard holding Michael and injecting him with something.

Both Dr. Loomis and Michael gave me a harsh glare.

"So what will we be doing today Doc, giving each other facials, sharing our feelings, or mani-pedis, Lord knows Michael here needs one, eh?" I smirked.

"You're not very good at this Doc, are you?" I mocked.

"Even I could sit in that chair and say," I turned to Michael. "And how do you feel about that," rubbing my fake beard.

Dr. Loomis had enough at this point.

"Miss Hart! I've had just enough of these antics," He exploded.

I snorted, this was going to be so much fun, but I wanted to be serious for a moment, which was very hard to do at this point.

"Okay, okay, so what are we going to do?" I asked smiling.

He sighed.

"Miss Hart-, "he started.

"Adriana Doc," I finished for him.

"Right, Adriana, you and Michael both will be spending more time together, and we'll go from there." He said.

"I don't get it." I said.

"I mean, Michael will be in your sessions, and vice versa. You two will eat lunch together as well, supervised of course, and we'll go from there." He explained.

"What good would that do?" I asked raising a brow.

"Well, for starters, I want to see how you two react and interact with one another without me present,-"He again for the umpteenth millionth time started only to be interrupted.

"You mean like a science experiment?" I asked.

"No, Adriana, I also believe you need someone other than I to talk you. Now Michael doesn't talk much so I think it'd be perfect. You obviously talk, a lot, so you could vent and such." He said.

'If anything interesting happens, I'll have the guards notify me of course at lunch.' Dr. Loomis thought to himself.

"Right, what ever you say Doc." I said.

"What if I don't want to 'interact' with Mickey here then?" I asked.

It was Dr. Loomis's turn to snort, "Right, what ever you say Adriana."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I inquired pretending to be offended, which in a way I was.

Michael made mocking talking gestures with his hands, which earned him a kick in the leg, which he didn't like very much but the Thorazine was at work.

"That's quite enough Adriana." Dr. Loomis snapped.

I massaged my temples.

"Are we done yet?" I whined.

"Yes you are, you both may leave." He bid goodbye.

About four guards came to escort Michael back in his room, while I had a single nurse, but then again I wasn't harm to society, the only abuse that came from me nowadays was verbal. I snorted.

When I was back safely in my room, I sat on my 'lovely five-star bed' and pondered what the next day's lunch would bring. Great, I have to go to Michael's sessions as well; I forgot to ask when those were. Oh well, it was past lunch time so I had to wait until tomorrow. I put my arms behind my head and laughed.


	3. I Hate You!

**Author's Note: I decided to post two chapters instead of putting them both into one big long one. I don't own Halloween or anything related to it, I only own Adriana. Thank you for the reviews, story alerts/favorites. Oh and in the next chapter or two, Michael will start to somewhat talk and there will be more interaction between the two. Enjoy!**

'Man, I could really go for a cigarette right about now,' I thought to myself as I stretched and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

'Or a cheeseburger, man, I loved my cheeseburgers.' I added.

Speaking of food, the nurse just brought in breakfast, yummy, yummy, in my tummy. On the plate there were mini pancakes, a container of syrup, apple, and a carton of orange juice. Their food wasn't _that_ bad, it sort of reminded me of my old high school. I took the plastic fork, and dug in, much to my stomach's satisfaction.

Taking a drink of my orange juice, I remembered I was supposed to have lunch with the infamous Michael Myers, a snorted, how many people could say that? I was a bit excited to say the least.

Two hours later, I came to the conclusion that there was 74 tiles up on the ceiling, what did the regulars do all day anyway? Now it was time to count the wall tiles, oh boy, how exhilarating. For once, I was glad to see the nurse come to give me my meds and bring me to see Dr. Loomis yet again for our morning session. I guess the wall would have to wait, maybe next time I'll give those names. It was right then; I was going to act 'good' so I could get out of suicide watch so maybe I'd then be able to entertain myself.

"Hello Adriana, good morning." Dr. Loomis said; guess he was a morning person.

"Morning Doc, Godzilla, did you know that they're 74 tiles on the ceiling?" I asked groggily.

"No, I did not. You should be off suicide watch in the next couple days if you keep up the good behavior." He grinned.

"Halle-lu-ah!" I said to the sky and thanked the angels.

"So how do you feel this morning?" He asked.

"Like a Burger King Angus cheeseburger, ha, ha, that's a funny word, angus." I chuckled.

"So, what are we doing today Doc?" I inquired.

"Well, now that you've _met_ Michael, I would like to perform a few exercises." He said.

"Well, I don't know Doc, how many jumping jacks can you do without having a stroke?" I joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny Adriana," Dr. Loomis rolled his eyes.

"Well first I'm going to say some phrases, and if you and or Michael have that trait, you'll move your chair closer to one another." He explained.

"Would you like to go Adriana?" He asked.

"Yes, I like cheeseburgers." I said moving my chair closer to Michael.

He didn't move his chair, "You don't like cheeseburgers, hack!" I exclaimed.

He continued to give me that emotionless mask of his.

"Oh that's right, Godzilla doesn't like processed meat." I recalled.

Rolling my eyes, "Your turn Doc," I said.

Over the next hour, I discovered both Michael and I liked KISS, didn't care much for people, and, well, that was about it, and oh yeah, we both didn't like Dr. Loomis, well I did, sometimes. It was now time for lunch. Michael and I were both sat towards the back with guards stationed everywhere, I guess this was Michael's first time out in awhile.

We both sat in silence, so I decided to break the ice.

"So Godzilla, how are you?" I asked.

He just looked at me not saying a word, but I got to get a good look at his eyes. They were a very dark brown, almost black from a distance. His eyes didn't show any feeling or emotion what's so ever. He wore a red, homemade, mask that covered the rest of his features. It seemed like he was lost within himself, unwilling to come out.

"So, do you talk, at all?" I finally asked.

He continued to stare at me with those eyes, the infamous eyes that Dr. Loomis wrote about in his book, evil, my ass, psycho, yes, but not evil.

"Any family," I inquired.

His eyes diverted back to his uneaten hotdog. My father's a deadbeat asshole, but he sure did make a mean hotdog, I'd give him that.

"I'll take that as a no," I trailed off, figuring I'd be the only one conversing.

"I don't have anyone really, except Frank, my father," I started, Michael did move, but I could tell he was listening.

"In a way, he's the reason I'm here in the first place. My mother died, she 'fell' down the stairs and broke her neck, according to Frank, but I don't really believe that, somehow, I know that he had something to do with it." I ruefully said playing with my food.

"Apparently it was my fault, I caused them to fight, she packed up her things and left, well, she tried." I added.

I sighed, blinking the tears from my eyes. I swore to myself I wouldn't cry in front of anyone, and that included my self.

"Last month, we got into a huge argument, and well, let's just say it wasn't very pretty." I said holding my self back from telling the whole story.

I could feel my heart racing and begging to be let out, but access denied. I started shaking out of nowhere, I mentally kicked myself. I wasn't weak, no where near it, I felt that familiar want to reunite with my best friend. Not only was there the fact that I physically couldn't, but I wouldn't allow my self mentally. I couldn't go back, no. I breathed in a deep breath and before I could continue to berate myself I heard a high-pitched, ear-piercing, voice in front of me.

The voice belonged to one of the other patients, a woman. She had short, dark, blonde hair to her shoulder blades, blue eyes, and one hell of a voice. I believe her name was Lynn, and we did not get along, at all.

"What do you want Lynn, I don't have the time nor patience for your bullshit." I spat.

"Oh please, says the one 'fine dining' with Myers." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"What did you come over here for Brookes?" I asked agitated.

"Dr. Loomis sent me to tell you that you have a visitor, ugh, who'd ever want to visit you." She said.

I ignored the rest of her petty comments, my blood ran cold. I clenched my fists, so that my knuckles nearly turned white. I growled. There was only one person that knew I was here, and that was Frank. I was pissed off to say the least.

"Would you shut your goddamn big ass mouth already?" I snarled and pushed my way past her.

I forgot about Michael completely and raced towards Dr. Loomis's office shoving away the nurses and guards. I slammed the door open angrily and stared face to face with the man I once called father. It took all I had to not pounce and punch his face to a bloody pulp.

"What do you want Frank?" I spat.

"Princess, isn't your own father allowed to visit my own daughter?" He asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Don't call me that, and you're not my fucking father!" I hissed.

Dr. Loomis tried to intervene but I didn't let him.

"Is there a point to this visit, I'd like to get back to my lunch now." I said.

"Of course dear, I just wanted to tell you that I've given up my parental rights, you are going to be 18 in a month anyway, so if and when you do get out of here, you're on your own." He said triumphantly.

"Whatever," I muttered, turned on my heels, and stormed back to the cafeteria.

At this point, I was seething and slammed my fists into the table with a grunt.

Dr. Loomis came out to talk to me, "Adriana, are you ok?" He asked concerned sitting down with Michael and I.

"Just peachy," I spat stabbing the hell out of my hotdog, pretending it was Frank's face.

"By the looks of your hotdog, you're not fine." He said.

I tore my eyes away from my mangled dish and looked at Dr. Loomis in the eye.

"No! I'm not fine! I never will be fine! How dare he come in here and tell me he's not my father anymore, he never was!" I yelled angrily.

I threw my lunch at the wall with fury.

"How dare he waltz in here and pretend like he fucking gives a shit! He killed the only person that only cared about me, beat, raped me, and made my fucking life hell for his own goddamn amusement! He left me alone to die without any remorse. If he didn't fucking want me, then why wait until now to fucking let me go!" I screamed in rage.

Michael looked to me and Dr. Loomis with total confusion.

I slid down the wall with my legs to my chest. I finally let the tears out, they came out like a waterfall, and the weight was lifted off my shoulders. I didn't care the whole cafeteria was staring at me or if the guards had their hands to their guns.

"Why? Why! Why couldn't he just let me kill myself and do the whole world a favor? I hate him, I hate him; I fucking hate him!" I continued to wail and hiccup.

Dr. Loomis told everyone to get back to their business and turned his attention back to me.

"Adriana, it's going to be ok, it's going to be alright." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, but it's never going to be alright as long as that sick fuck is out there. I don't care if I never get out, but he belongs in jail, so he can't do this to anyone else but himself." I cried.

He pulled me into a hug and said, "Come with me,"

It was now the end of lunch and everyone was going back to their respective rooms. About an hour later of talking and consolation, Dr. Loomis left me to my thoughts saying he'd see me this evening for Michael's session. I curled up into a fetal position and cried myself to sleep.

**Dr. Loomis's POV**

I couldn't blame Miss Hart for getting so upset; her father was a real piece of work. The only reason why he kept her was to torture her and look where that put her. On the bright side, she'd never have to see him again, and according to the guards she was talking to Michael about her family life a bit before she came to see Mr. Hart. That was good, she's finally opening up to the hurt, and even though it may hurt now, that's the first step to healing. When she was healed completely, she could get out of here and start a new, fresh, life. If only I could say the same for Michael. Well, only time would tell.

**Adriana's POV**

This time when I woke up from my stupor, I really did throw up in the toilet. I was nauseous, sore all over, and my heart ached. Dr. Loomis said this was good for me, I didn't see how. It was now a month later in November, almost December. I was now 18 years of age, so I could finally say I was on my own, sort of. Dr. Loomis and I were real close now, and I could talk about my past now without getting depressed.

It felt like it was only yesterday, 30 days may have past, but not much as changed. I told Michael what happened a week later the incident and now I felt like we had a silent bond. He still rarely talked, but I could tell he had his fair share of bullshit in his family, or at least when they were alive.

I was out of suicide watch now, thank god so I could do more, now I was in the art room drawing pictures. Dr. Loomis said I was very talented, but I didn't think my drawings were all that great. The one in front of me was one of a landscape in front of the sanitarium. The leaves were now completely gone and there was a blanket of snow everywhere. I hated winter, it was always too cold, but I loved the snow. It symbolized clarity and somewhat innocence, something I envied and wished I had.

Instead of inflicting pain on myself, I learned to project my feelings into my drawings. In the landscape, everything was dead and silent, no signs of life, sort of how I felt. I was an empty shell, with no spirit or will. Doc said I was getting better, but I didn't see it, I felt the same. It was always one step forward, two steps back. I remembered two weeks ago when I beat the shit out of Lynn.

**Flashback**

_"Well, well, well, it seems like the orphan and the murderer seem to be hitting it off quite well, nice choice of friends Hart, when I thought you could sink no lower." She degraded._

_I raised a brow, this could be amusing._

_"Well, aren't you going to talk? Or are you turning into Myers over here?" She spat._

_I popped my knuckles and she cringed._

_"Ew! That is so gross! You think you're so tough because your daddy didn't love you!" She said._

_"Don't even start with me Brookes," I snarled._

_She got in my face and said, "Aw, poor baby. Why don't you cry to your mommy, oh wait, you don't have one!"_

_"Bitch, don't start with me! I swear to god, imma come over there and beat your ass." I warned barely holding back._

_"How dare you?" She yelled and raised her hand up to slap me. _

_"Go ahead touch me, just see what fucking happens to your pretty little face. "_

_She slapped me, hard in the face leaving a hand print. _

_"Maybe now you'll keep your legs closed, now your precious daddy won't wanna fuck you no more." She said. _

_That was the last straw; I literally lunged out of her and punched her repeatedly. _

_"Take it back!" I said between throws. _

_"Get off me!" She cried._

_The guards pulled me off her and I spit in her face. She had a broken nose, bruised cheek, and was crying. I scoffed and let the guard put me into a straightjacket and into a padded room for about three days. Dr. Loomis said that violence wasn't tolerated, but I attacked projecting my anger for my father onto Lynn apparently. I just thought she was being a bitch and got what was coming to her. Even though it was self defense, I was in confinement two more days then she was; what a load of shit. _

I laughed at the thought of her face, she didn't come near me anymore, and I'm sure Michael had a ball with that one since he had a front row seat. I smirked. I probably prolonged my chances of getting out of here, but it was so worth it.


	4. You're A Hack

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews, it really means a lot to me! I don't own Halloween or anything related. This one was sort of long, I would've added to it, but I decided it was a good place to quit. Depending on the feedback and other factors, I should get the next one out by tomorrow. There's a bit of interaction between Michael and Adriana in this chapter, oh and if anyone has any ideas, please tell me. I've got a couple ideas, but I'm not sure where the next chapter will go if that makes any sense. Well enough of me, and to the story, enjoy!**

"Daddy," I muttered under my breath.

"Daddy, stop." I groaned in my sleep.

"Daddy, you're hurting me! Stop it! Get off of me!" I yelled.

After about 30 seconds, I let out a high-pitched scream that echoed through the whole sanitarium. I screamed, and screamed, and screamed some more. I awoke with a jump and noticed deep scratches on my forearms and I was crying. My whole body was covered in a cold sweat, I couldn't stop hyperventilating, and my heart rate seemed to go through the roof, I let out another wail. This time, one nurse and two doctors barged in my room. I couldn't stop sobbing, and I had no idea why.

"Miss Hart? What's going on in here?" A doctor asked concerned.

"He was here, he was in my room, he was here," I repeated with a hiccup.

"Who was here?" A nurse inquired putting her hand on my shoulder.

"What are these marks?" She added, observing the three gashes.

"Daddy," I said, the doctors looking at each other.

I passed out, falling into the black once again.

**xxx**

Two unnamed doctors and a security guard where reviewing the security tapes from Adriana's room.

"There wasn't anyone in her room, it seems like a nightmare." One of the doctors concluded.

"The scratches, they where self-inflicted, I don't understand how she could do that in her sleep. She hasn't seen Frank Hart in over a month, what could've caused this distress?" The second doctor asked.

"I don't know, but we better keep a close eye on her, for her and everyone else's sake and safety." The security guard said putting in his own two cents.

The doctors nodded.

"Wait, who's this?" The security guard asked pointing to the camera that overlooked the lawn in from the building.

"Let me zoom in, Dr. Lee, call Dr. Loomis, Now." The guard said hastily.

**xxx**

The next day at lunch, I was completely silent and still in a slight shock. Everyone was looking me weird, as if waiting for me to do something dramatic or kill someone. I wanted to know what was going on; I was going to talk to Doc about it, especially my bandaged wrists. I don't remember cutting or anything happening, but I'm going to find out, I declared.

"Michael," I started.

Michael's head snapped up.

"Do you remember anything weird last night?" I asked knowing it was a long shot, but worth a try.

He tilted his head, and then shook his head.

"Well, something is definitely going on; they won't let me go anywhere except lunch and I keep feeling like I'm being watched." I said looking at one of the guards overlooking the cafeteria, as if he as well was waiting for something to happen.

Michael didn't do anything in response; I sighed with frustration.

Later that evening I was with Doc and Michael for his evening session. For once I was actually not at my usual banter with Dr. Loomis, but eerily silent.

"Adriana, you're quiet today, is something on your mind?" He asked with concern.

"Would everyone stop looking at me like that?" I snapped.

"Like what?" He pressed.

"Like I'm about to kill somebody or break into some kind of fit, like everyone knows something I don't, it's been going on all day and I'm already tired of it. They won't let me go anywhere, the rec room, the library, or even the bathroom without being escorted. When I come here or lunch, I'm always being watched and handled like some kind of animal. What the hell is going on here?" I yelled pointing at my bandaged arm.

"What happened to your arm Adriana?" He inquired.

I ruefully laughed, "I don't know, you tell me. I know you know something." I calmed down seething with anger; I hated being kept in the dark.

"Adriana, I'd like for you to stay behind today, I have to talk to you." He said.

I nodded; maybe I'll get some answers.

The rest of the session was the same as always, I talked some and Michael nodded occasionally.

**xxx**

**Michael's POV**

"Michael," Adriana started.

My head snapped up, in surprise and a bit of confusion. She never actually called me by my first name; usually it was Godzilla, Big Foot, Iron Giant, or something stupid like that. Also there was the fact that she sounded scared or maybe that was just anger.

"Do you remember anything weird last night?" She asked probably knowing I wasn't going to give her a real response.

I only tilted my head, and then shook my head instead.

"Well, something is definitely going on; they won't let me go anywhere except lunch and I keep feeling like I'm being watched." She said looking at one of the guards overlooking the cafeteria in deep thought.

I didn't do anything in response; she sighed with frustration. I knew exactly what was going on, but I figured I shouldn't even bother. I heard the ear-piercing screams, the whole floor did. She should ask someone else, not me. I overheard the doctor's and guards talking about her.

When I first met Adriana, I knew automatically what Loomis was up to, and it was exactly what she said; an experiment, probably most of it on my part, but an experiment none the less. Loomis failed yet again.

I was able to talk; I usually just didn't care enough to. Loomis thought that if I had a so called 'friend' I'd open up, that wasn't about to happen. I listened to her, sure, but otherwise I either just nodded or shook my head. In 'therapy' only she really gave an opinion or comment, she talked, a lot, and that was an understatement. I wasn't literally an animal; how stupid did he honestly think I was?

I didn't trust her, at all, nor anybody else. There was no need to, the only people I trusted are either dead or don't know I exist. In the words of Adriana Hart, Loomis could shove that pen up his ass. He was a hack of a psychiatrist; he didn't deserve the title 'Dr.' in front of his name. I didn't want his help, when was he going to get that, he only used us for his amusement, like a circus.

Damn Adriana Hart, I thought he was going to finally quit and leave me the hell alone before she had to show up out of nowhere. She was just like everyone else in this hell hole, more opinionated, but I don't know what the hell Loomis was thinking.

**xxx**

**Adriana's POV**

"What the hell is going on Doc?" I asked when Michael left and it was just Dr. Loomis and I.

"Adriana, what do you remember last night, anything at all, dreams or nightmares?" He asked.

"No, I went to bed, and woke up with my arm bandaged and everyone acting like they have a stick up their asses. Since you put emphasis on 'dreams or nightmares', I'm assuming I had one." I answered.

"Do you recall any dreams or nightmares?" He asked again.

"No." I said.

"Are you sure? Think." He said.

"No! For the last time, no! I don't remember anything, now what the fuck is going on?" I demanded.

"Adriana, you did have a nightmare, it seemed very intense; that is why I put emphasis on the term." He said.

"No shit Sherlock, would you mind explaining," Then came my sarcastic remark.

"Adriana, I must ask you again-, "He started.

"Cut the bullshit Doc!" I yelled very irritated.

He sighed, "Adriana when was the last time you saw Frank Hart?" He asked finding it no longer appropriate to say 'father'.

"Since the bastard gave up custody, why?" I said.

"Well, it seems that the doctors, guards, and other patients heard you screaming in your quarters, the whole 4th floor heard you and some were in a distress because of it. When the doctor's came in, they saw three large gashes on your forearm, thus the bandages; they came in when you awoke. When asked what was wrong, you said Frank was here; then you passed out. To find out what happened, we went over the security videos of your room, to see you were asleep when this happened, so you aren't on suicide watch again, Adriana." He summed up last night.

"Good, but that doesn't explain everything else," I started.

"Does Michael Myers happen to be on the fourth floor?" I asked out of the blue.

"Yes, why," He asked a bit surprised.

"No reason, "I said.

He nodded dismissing the subject.

"There's more Adriana, we weren't sure if you were referring to something you've seen or your dream; but we didn't want to take any risks. Apparently, the guards saw Mr. Hart outside the perimeters of the area, staring, sort of watching the building, the cafeteria, and your room. He was arrested for stalking, but there isn't much of a case, I advise you place a restraining order." He explained.

"So the son of a bitch is stalking me now, great, just fucking great!" I yelled, near scream.

"When the police found him, he had a shotgun in his car parked about a block away. Like I said, he's in custody now, but the evidence is all circumstantial, so I don't know if he'd be convicted or not." He said.

I punched my fists on the table, screaming why. I was angry, furious, pissed off, take your pick.

I massaged my temples, muttering "Why me?"

"Adriana, we're going to do our best to keep you safe." Dr. Loomis said.

"Well obviously not, what would've happened if I didn't scream or have a nightmare, which also doesn't explain why I had it in the first place by the way." I said.

"Most night mares occur by triggers, do you remember anything unusual about the past couple weeks?" He asked ignoring my previous question.

"No, can I visit Michael?" I asked changing the subject.

"That depends, may I ask why?" He asked now actually shocked.

"I wanna talk to him." I said, keeping my explanation as short as possible.

"Alright then," He said, he thought that this was a good sign, if only he knew.

I had a bone to pick with Michael, he's on the fourth floor, he could've said something before, I know he knew something, I could tell. Mute my ass.

Dr. Loomis called in about three guards to escort me to Michael's room. I seethed the whole way.

**xxx**

The guards knocked then opened the door; Michael looked as if he'd been expecting me. The whole room was covered with all sorts of masks, different types, shapes, and colors. It was kind of weird. He had a small desk and a chair that looked like it was going to break, and a very uncomfortable bed that I was kind of surprised he could even fit on it. The guards told me five minutes which was perfect; that was all I needed.

"Hello _Michael_," I said with scorn.

I wasn't exactly positive as to why I was so angry at him, but I didn't contemplate on it for very long.

He yet again didn't do nor say anything, big surprise there.

"Look I know you _can_ talk, but I know you won't, so listen up. I know you lied to me in the cafeteria, Dr. Loomis said the whole fourth floor apparently heard me screaming. That isn't much, but I get the feeling you know more. Don't tilt your head at me, now stop being an ass and simply _tell_ me what you know." I hissed.

He just sat there doing nothing; this was very tedious.

"What's your problem _Mikey_, I know you know, it's not like you have a life anyway, I grabbed a random mask and threw it to the ground in front of him. That set him off, the mask of course, not my words of heated fury. He sprung off his chair; therefore I got in his face.

"I know why you're in here, and everyone else may be scared of you. Well guess what, I've been through hell and back, I've seen so much shit in my life, and neither you nor what you did, pales in comparison. Oh boo-hoo, was daddy dearest a fucked up cripple, was sister a whore? At least you could go to sleep at night and not fear for your life, praying to god that you could live just one more night only to be stabbed in the back! You killed them out of sheer, cold, hatred, like an animal. That's exactly what you are! Dr. Loomis-" I ranted but was cut off.

It was Michael's turn to be pissed off now. He grabbed me by my neck, his grip getting harder and harder by the second. It was getting more difficult to breathe and I was getting light headed.

"You think I haven't been through this before?" I spat between gasps, recalling all the times 'father' did this to me, yet could never actually kill me.

"Oh please, you're a hack. Do what you do best, kill. Kill me mother fucker!" I screamed in his face, staring into those angry black orbs which were his eyes. I spit in his face.

"Kill me!" I screamed louder than before.

He though me across the room into the wall. It hurt so fucking bad, but I wasn't going to give him any satisfaction. I busted out a mocking laugh, I knew I probably shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. I silently wished he had killed me. It was then the guards burst their way in, put Michael under sedation, and pulled me out of the room as I continued to laugh, and laugh, and laugh.


	5. Homicidal Babies?

**Author's Note: Thank you everybody for all the reviews! I know this one is short, but it's pretty eventful and the next one is currently being typed up. Michael speaks in this one sort of, but you'll have to read. I don't own Halloween or anything related. I'm going to see H2 today, can't wait. Anyone else see it already? Oh and, please tell me in the reviews when I should make a skip to when Michael escapes, I'm also going to have Adriana get out of Smith's Grove eventually so there'll be more to write about. I'm running out of ideas for while they're in the institution, so please tell me! Enjoy!**

"Adriana, tell me again, _why_ did Michael attack you?" Dr. Loomis asked.

"Don't ask me, just watch the security footage." I said simply perfecting my drawing of an innocent little girl and her protective, caring father.

"I'd much rather hear it from your point of view," He said.

"Well I guess we all don't get what we want." I said trying to discourage him.

He ignored me.

"Did it have something to do with your father?" He asked prying.

I slammed my fists onto the table.

"My father has _nothing_ to do with what happened." I seethed.

"Well, why the reaction? Tell me what happened, Adriana." He once again asked me.

"Look Doc, either you watch the tapes or ask Mikey." I said sarcastically.

"Adriana, I can't help you if you don't talk to me." He said.

"This again Doc, I don't need your help, so stop while you're ahead." I said.

"Why don't you admit it, we all know what you're doing Dr. Loomis." I said.

"What do you mean Adriana?" He asked.

"I mean, we all know, including Michael; that you don't actually care about me, or anyone else in this loony bin." I spat.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

I didn't bother saying anything, and continued with my art. He got the hint that I wasn't going to get into it.

"What are you drawing Adriana?" He asked.

"What does it look like? I'm sure you'll find some ridiculous hidden, subliminal, message in it." I said looking bored.

"It looks like you're putting your feelings onto the piece of paper. It looks like you drew what you wish you had with your father." He said simply.

"What ever you say Doc," I said.

"Are you angry at him?" He asked.

I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Were you angry at Michael?" He pressed on.

"Yes." I said knowing where he was going with this.

"What did he do to upset you?" He asked.

"He wouldn't talk." I said.

"He usually never talks; why would you be angry about it now?" He asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." I asked.

"You know Adriana, I don't think you were really angry at Michael; I think you projected your feelings towards your father, onto Michael." He explained.

"And I think that's complete bullshit." I snarled.

"I remember you asked me if Michael was on the fourth floor, tell me, why?" He asked.

"I don't remember?" I said, smiling a sickly sweet smile.

He decided to take another approach.

"Would you like to make amends with Michael, Adriana?" He asked.

I snorted.

"Fuck no!" I spat.

"Why would I apologize to an asshole that thinks he's fucking better then everyone else, that's why he doesn't talk, because we're not worthy for his intellectual knowledge." I said, knowing that now that I was full of shit now, but I didn't let it show.

He raised a brow, "And why do you think that?"

"I don't know, he's obviously too smart for you." I said.

"I also think that he believes that just because he killed his family, that he can saunter around this place like he doesn't give a shit, when he obviously does. He thinks that people will either feel sorry for him due to his home life or that people will be scared of him due to what he did, so that way he'll always have the upper hand and that he'll be in somewhat of a control that he never actually had. He wants or needs, take your pick, to manipulate everyone in believe on thing, when something else completely different is really going on, like a mask, some kind of protection from everyone else. He thinks that no one ever understands him, therefore he doesn't trust anyone, there fore; he doesn't speak." I ranted clenching my fists; I only half believed what I said.

Dr. Loomis was shocked behind belief and his mouth hanging wide open.

"Close your mouth Doc, you'll catch flies." I said.

"What? Shocked that I got all that from being with him and observing him in a few months, rather than 14 years?" I smirked.

"You want to know how I know all that. It's because I've been through it, I've done it in more ways than one, my entire life. It angers me that he thinks that he's the only one with those kinds of issues, but he's sadly mistaken." I added.

In Dr. Loomis's point of view, he was a bit ticked that she figured it out, and he didn't. Yet he was glad, that this wasn't for nothing.

"He's playing games Doc, I'm telling you. However,-I" I leaned in.

"I don't play games." I said returning back to my drawing shading in the facial structures.

Dr. Loomis was still in a state of shock.

"In fact, I wonder what he'd do if he actually knew what I know." I mused to myself.

And thus, the wheels started turning in Dr. Loomis's head.

"Adriana, I really think you should make amends with Michael." He said.

"Fine Doc, but I don't see what good that'll do." I said giving in.

"More than you know." He muttered under his breath so I couldn't hear.

**xxx**

Dr. Loomis had no idea how much Michael really hated my guts, no less the vary sound of my name. When Dr. Loomis told him he was to be with me today, he flipped shit. It took at least 10 guards to fully calm in down.

"Michael, do you know why we're here?" Doc asked, it felt like the first day all over again.

Michael only stared at him, I'm really surprised. I decided to just cut to the chase.

"Michael Myers, Michael Myers, Michael Myers, tisk, tisk, tisk, have you ever looked into anger management?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Adriana," Dr. Loomis warned.

"Sorry Doc, I meant to tell him that he's in serious need of a breath mint." I said.

Dr. Loomis sighed rubbing his temples.

"Fine, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm deeply and sincerely sorry that I," I paused.

"Lashed out on you yesterday, it wasn't very nice." I finished and looked at Dr. Loomis who in return gave me a look to be serious for once.

I gave an exaggerated sigh.

"I'm sorry Big Foot that I said all those colorful metaphors to you. It was wrong, even if it wasn't my fault, it was yours, but then I doubt your pea brain could comprehend such a thing. However, I was wrong, ever so wrong. On the other hand, you refused to tell me what you know like a stubborn Russian spy. I forgive you, and hope the feelings mutual, and thus, I would like to ask for your hand in marriage." I completed.

Two of the guards in the room were stifling laughs.

"Hey! I'm serious, I want to spend the rest of my institutionalized life in here with Godzilla, and make thousands of little homicidal babies." I said trying to keep a straight face.

After I said that, both guards and I busted out laughing, only I couldn't stop when Dr. Loomis sent me death glares.

"What? Don't you have a sense of humor Doc?" I asked.

"I hate you." Michael snarled.

The whole room was silent, so silent; you could hear a pin drop.

"That's cute Michael, very cute. Now tell me what I don't know, and tell me what you know that I don't about my father you imbecile." I growled.

Dr. Loomis couldn't believe that I actually got Michael to form words after 14 long years.

"Fuck you." He replied in the same tone of hatred.

I ignored him, "Why don't you say something actually worth while. What does he hate me? Is he planning on killing me; kidnapping me and making me his again? Tell me, because I already knew that!" I yelled at him.

Dr. Loomis intervened.

"Adriana, what do you think Michael knows that you don't know? Did something else happen with Mr. Hart? What's wrong? " He asked.

"I don't know! If I did, I wouldn't ask, and don't you dare bringing up that bullshit about me 'supposedly' projecting my feelings about daddy dearest onto Michael. He may be a total and complete ass wipe, but not even Michael; he's _nothing_ like that son of a bitch." I hissed.

"The only reason that sick fuck is still on this planet, is to personally make my life a living hell. I'm his, like a piece of property, and there's nothing you can do to change that. He starved me, beat me, cut me, burned me, raped me, kill my mother, kept me from a normal life, stalked me, tried to kill me, you name it. He's the epitome of my hell, my own, personal, hell; I may be locked up in here, but he's still here, he'll never leave me alone. He'll always be breaking down my door or break through the fourth wall just to get to me! Four broken ribs and wrist, a sprained ankle, several cuts and bruises, and gashes on my goddamned wrists!" I screamed, punching my fist into the wall.

"I've already told you what I've been through, why I'm here, what I know about Michael, how I get through life day by day, wishing I was never even born, what more do you want from me?" I demanded.

My body felt like it would split into two. I was shaking hard, my breathing rigid. I couldn't control myself. I was a complete mess. One of the guards tried to console me into calming my ass down.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I wailed.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded.

Everyone just stared at me, waiting to see what I would do next.

"That's it. I give up. I'm done. Why couldn't you just save me the trouble Michael, and just killed me? I'm sick of this bullshit, I'm done! " I declared.

I grabbed for the guard's gun; and without thinking, shot myself, and passed out welcoming death.

**xxx**


	6. I Swear They're Real!

**Author's Note: Oh my god, thank you everyone for all of the reviews. I feel so bad I haven't updated in two weeks; school just started and I've been pretty busy. I made this one a little longer just for you guys. Again, thank you to all that reviewed! I'll probably update once or twice a week now, but I pinky swear not to abandon this story. I have too much fun writing it and reading your feedback. Oh and while I'm on the subject of feedback, please, anyone, if you have **_**any ideas**_** at all, please review them or message me! I'm having some writer's block. I'm going to have Adriana have her Christmas in Smith's Grove, but after that should I just skip to Halloween and have Adriana out of Smith's Grove? Should I have her stay? I don't know what to do; please help me! Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

Two weeks, two longs weeks that it took for me to recover. It's been two weeks since I stole a guard's revolver and tried to end my life, again. I would've succeeded if there wasn't a struggle, but I was only able to shoot in the shoulder without hurting the guard, which wasn't my goal. I was in the hospital wing of Smith's Grove eating lunch. It was my last day in here, or this part of the building I should say. I wasn't allowed to eat in the cafeteria as of now, because I was back on suicide watch, and Dr. Loomis didn't want me near Michael for right now. According to him, Michael hasn't spoken a word since; it was back to his cationic state.

I mused to myself on what events led up to second attempted suicide; my memory still hazy. Dr. Loomis said it was my father that triggered it; I didn't find that hard to believe. I wanted so bad to know what Michael did. I wanted to prepare myself for the future events. In two days, this Friday would be Christmas Eve, my first Smith's Grove Christmas. Joy. I rolled my eyes. I hated this place, but I also enjoyed it. I hated it because I was pretty much experimented on all the time, but it also felt like I was protected here. My father could try, but he'd never get me in here, or so I hoped.

I remembered my usual Christmases at home. It was the only time of the year where my father would spare me. He'd save all his rage for after the holidays, where the beatings were extra hard. I wouldn't get any gifts from anyone, and my father didn't get any from me. When my mother was still alive, things were much happier. She'd build a Christmas tree, and put lights all over the house. I recalled leaving milk and cookies for Santa, I believed he was still real at the time. I'd open gifts from my mother and father, and other relatives. At the time, I still didn't really have any friends, but I had my family. Nowadays, I had neither.

I found myself wondering what Michael's were like, probably the same thing in sorts. I sighed and turned my attention back to my tree shaped cookie. I silently wished that for one more Christmas, things could be happy, but I knew better then to get my hopes up. I moved my arm and my shoulder flared in pain; I groaned in pain.

"Are you ok Adriana," Came Dr. Loomis's cheery greeting.

"I'm great Doc, say, what do you guys actually do here for Christmas?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, usually we have a Christmas themed dinner with the Christmas tree, and sometimes the patients make each other gifts in the art room on their own time." He told me.

"Miss Hart? There's someone here to see you," A nurse came in.

My blood ran cold, Dr. Loomis must have noticed.

"Don't worry Adriana; he won't lay a finger on you if I can help it." He said.

"I don't appreciate be called a he, thank you very much," Came an icy cold voice.

The woman sneered at me, "Well, well, well, you must be Adriana Hart. Good to finally meet my new step-daughter!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" I asked offended.

Then I started laughing at the situation, "I don't know you, but just by looking at your ugly, bleach- blonde ass, I'm sure even you could do better than Frank." I snorted.

"Hold it missy, your father is a great man, I love him. We're getting married right after Christmas; and how dare you talk to me like that young lady?" She glared.

I gave the woman a closer look and I busted out laughing. She was a tall and skinny young woman, maybe in her 20's. She had icy, blue, eyes that shined with anger. Coming above her crappy, silicone, breasts was her 'blonde' hair. She stood tall with pride; her nose up in the air.

"Oh he's a great man alright." I spat sarcastically.

"Dr. Loomis I presume? May I speak with her alone?" She asked.

"Miss, uh" He asked.

"Gray, Miss Gray; I'll soon to be Mrs. Tammy Hart." She introduced.

"Right, Miss Gray, all visits require my presence." He told her.

"It's alright Doc, I'm fine." I protested.

"Yes Dr. Loomis; let her speak for herself." Tammy added.

"Alright, ten minutes," He said stepping out of the room.

"So, Adriana, I'm sure you must know about your father and me?" She asked coming closer.

"No, Miss Gray, I did not, but then again he's not allowed within 200 feet of the building. I explained.

"Look, I really do love your father, and I want to know why-I" I quickly cut her off.

I laughed again, "What did he tell you? He'd pay for another breast augmentation, a face lift?" I started.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into? If you value your life, I'd stay away from him, and like I did, file a restraining order." I added not listening to her.

"I don't know what he told you about my mother, the truth about why I'm in here, or what the hell he told you to get you to actually want to marry him, but I can guarantee you he lied to you because otherwise, you wouldn't be here right now." I added.

"Is that a threat?" She asked shocked.

"No, it's a warning. I don't even know you. You honestly don't know do you? What did he tell you about my mother?" I asked.

"He said that she left him and currently lives in California right now going after other men with money, that gold digging bitch; why?" She asked pissed off.

I laughed ruefully. I dismissed the fact she said my mother was a gold digging bitch; Frank probably told her that.

"Miss Gray, I hate to break it to you, but my mother died 11 years ago, my father, the money, and the guy you 'love', murdered her. I could show you the death certificate if you'd like." I said seething in anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked flabbergasted.

"My daddy dearest beat her to a bloody pulp every day, when he started hitting me, she wanted to leave him and take me with her, but he pushed her down the stairs, and she broke her neck. He told the police that she fell. I'm in here, because Mr. Hart, the guy who gave up his parental rights to me, took it to far when he raped me. I tried taking my life because I couldn't take it anymore. According to him, I broke my own ribs, wrist, sprained my ankle in a futile attack on him." I explained with a huff.

Miss. Tammy Gray looked like she wanted to punch my face in.

"Frank told me you'd say that, I don't believe you!" She cried.

"Well that's too bad, because you have to! You're basically making a deal with the devil himself, he's lying to you so that he can get to me! He's going to make your life hell, because at the moment, he can't touch me anymore!" I yelled.

"Get out while you still can." I warned her the second time.

"I don't know what your deal is, but I'm not going to put up with it." She told me.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I inquired angrily.

"I came here because I didn't find it right for his daughter to not be at our wedding." She spat.

"Well, as you can see, I'm not able to, so just get out." I growled.

"Fine, but if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you." She asked looking at my bandaged and stitched shoulder.

"Frank Ronald Hart happened to me; now get out!" I screamed in white fury.

She sighed and left the room, Dr. Loomis came back in.

"What was that Adriana?" He asked concerned.

"That was my future step-mother wanting me to go to her wedding." I snarled.

"Does she know?" He asked knowing I knew what he was talking about.

"No, she refuses to believe the truth, but she'll be back. I know she will, as soon as it starts, she'll be back looking for refuge." I said simply.

Dr. Loomis bid me goodbye, and I fell asleep quickly.

**xxx**

Two days later, I was finally let out of the hospital wing, only I was still on suicide watch until further notice. Right now, I was being escorted by five guards into what I thought would be therapy with Dr. Loomis; I was sadly mistaken. Maybe I should just start from the beginning.

"Miss Hart, it's time to see Dr. Loomis," A nurse told me and checked me for any weapons or such.

About 30 minutes into the session, things are pretty normal. Michael didn't move or talk, and I made sarcastic remarks the whole time, but somewhat cooperated. Then out of nowhere, guess who bursts through the door.

Was it: A. Frank, B. Miss. Gray, or C. Someone else, or D. All of the above? Well if you thought it was Frank or Tammy, you're wrong. The answer was B and C, Tammy and someone else. In came my father's fiancé and some dude who was probably some lawyer of some sorts.

"What's going on here?" Doc asked angrily.

"Dr. Loomis, I apologize for barging in but my name is John Heisler, Miss. Gray's lawyer. My client would like to adopt Miss. Hart. Even though she is already legally an adult, she is obviously mentally unstable and needs parental guidance until the age of 24. I've been watching her progress, and it seems like she hasn't improved under your care." Mr. Heisler explained.

Dr. Loomis looked ready to explode, Michael still had an expressionless face, but his body was all tensed up, and me, well, you'll see.

"Oh give me a break, Blondie here can't adopt me, first of all she's engaged to a psychopathic asshole who likes to pray on little girls and beat his wives, second, I'm no longer suicidal." I said.

"Yet, you're still on suicide watch? Also, you're obviously delusional; your father has done no such thing." He countered my defense.

"Oh really? How the hell would you know? The police never even bothered to investigate the fucking situation, so don't stand there and tell me I'm delusional!" I wanted to beat his face in, but I wasn't that stupid.

"Adriana, the police did investigate the situation. All the evidence was against you!" Tammy yelled at me.

"What evidence? There wasn't any fucking evidence; Frank planted it!" I screamed.

Tammy grabbed my wrist.

"Don't touch me! You're not my mother, and you never will be my mother! Frank killed her a long time ago, so don't think you can just walk into my life and tell me what's what. Until you find some evidence that isn't circumstantial, stay the hell away from me!" I roared.

"Even if you did get custody, you can't take me anywhere near Frank! The restraining order is still in affect." I added trying to make a point.

"Miss Hart, the restraining order has been lifted seeing how there was no evidence that he was stalking or abusing you in any way." Mr. Heisler said smugly.

Before I thought things could get any worse, Frank walked through the door.

"Hello, princess, ready to come home to your new family?" He asked smirking.

I backed up; what the hell was I supposed to do now. Michael glared at Frank; if only looks could kill, really. Dr. Loomis decided to pipe in.

"Adriana has improved and she will continue to get better under my care. I don't know what you're thinking Mr. Hart, but it's not going to happen." He snarled.

"If you say so Dr, you have two weeks to cure Miss Hart, you already cost Miss Gray her wedding date, I won't let you cause anymore harm." The lawyer said with a huff.

The trio left the building, and I could finally breathe again. That was it; no more bullshit.

I looked at Michael and Doc, and said, "No more games; this is war. I'm getting out of here." I said.

Michael looked down at the floor while Doc nodded.

It was time to get to work.

**If you don't understand because I typed this up really fast, Adriana has to prove to Mr. Heisler that she is stable and not suicidal so she can get out of Smith's Grove and do what she wants. She has two weeks. If she fails, she'll be mentally unstable and be with Frank and Tammy, since they don't think Dr. Loomis is helping. I don't know if that's realistic, but just go with it. Thanks, and please review!**


End file.
